


Open Your Mind... and Your Legs.

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two years out from the war and Hermione Granger is doing well in her studies.  She and Ron aren't together but she goes to the Burrow for a game of quidditch with old friends.  Fun is had, flirting happens, and truths are revealed.  That sounds so soap opera-ey.  I had fun writing it, but I've never written Hermione before.  It was nice to get into her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Mind... and Your Legs.

**Title:** Open Your Mind.... and Your Legs.  
 **Author:** in_motu_proprio  
 **Prompt:** Hermione attends the Burrow for a Quidditch game between friends and two players catch her eye. Set Post Hogwarts, Post War.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome... slash, a touch of power play at one point.  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Beta:** lilbakht.

Hermione found a program at Oxford that specialized in both muggle and magical law and was accepted without issue despite not completing the last year of school. The Dons didn't think twice and she was more than a little chuffed at that. It was a long program with a gap semester worked in since so many students had melt downs during the program, but Hermione was in her third year and thriving. She loved the freedom of school without the threat of death around every corner. While she and Harry still talked on a regular basis, she and Ron had lost touch. In fact, she was mortified to realize that she hadn't thought of him in months when Harry's invitation came. It was an owl, scrawled out with Harry's chicken scratch inviting her to a game at The Burrow. She wondered what Ron had been doing. He worked for the Ministry now, but other than that, Hermione had no clue. And, to be honest, she really didn't want to know. They'd had a hell of a fight two years ago and things had never quite been the same. 

That was alright, though, because it allowed Hermione to do some exploration, to figure out that she was more than just Ron's girlfriend or Harry's best friend. She took steps wholly on her own and it was delightful. Especially delightful when she started to date. She wasn't a slut, but she was to the point where she was starting to figure out who she was and what she needed out of life. She knew how to reliably get herself off even if her partner couldn't manage it, which had been a major realization. She also believed her pleasure was just as important as her partner's. Hell, she'd gone down on Caroline until her jaw ached to make sure she was satisfied. If she was willing to put that much effort into a partner's pleasure, she expected the same in return. Rarely, though, did it live up. She had a bloke recently that had taught her a few new things, but he was just a shag buddy. They used each other to blow off steam from their courses. She sat at her desk, considering the owl from Harry. If she went, she would have to see Ron. But if she went, she would get to see Ginny, Harry, Molly and Arthur, and who knew who else. It took her ten minutes to decide that she was going. She wrote back immediately, asking what she could bring. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A week later, Hermione was up to her eyeballs with briefs, aggravated that her study partner hadn't shown up. Harry always seemed to know when she was ready to scream and today was no exception. She brought the phone to her ear as she legged it out of the library so she wouldn't get yelled at, and happily listened as Harry told her that enough people were coming that they were going to do a pickup game of quidditch and she should bring her Gryffindor colors. That didn't make sense since everyone that she knew who was coming had been in Gryffindor. Was someone going to represent Hufflepuff, she wondered. Regardless, she promised she'd bring all her gear. On a whim, she asked Harry if there was room on either roster for her to play. Maybe to be relief? She'd played a few times with the Weasleys and it had been fun. A little physical activity was just what she needed. That pent up feeling was rising in her and she knew she needed to vent it. Harry was surprised, but told her he'd be happy to have her as relief on his team. 

"Who's on the team?" Hermione pushed the hair back from her face, balancing a stack of books as she headed across the quad area. 

"Me, Ron, Charlie, Ginny, George, Dean, and Seamus. Oliver's got the mixed team with Zabini on it, Luna, Neville. Pretty much everyone's coming out. Um... just so you know, I think Ron's going to be bringing his girlfriend." Harry listened as the other end of the phone went silent. "Hermione?" 

"Yes... of course. I mean, it makes sense." She was glad Harry couldn't see the distasteful look on her face as she opened the door to her flat. "What time again?" 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At 11:00 exactly, Hermione apperated to The Burrow. Molly about suffocated her in a hug, crushing her for a good minute against her enormous chest before Arthur peeled her off and embraced her as well. "We're so happy to have a full house again. Molly's gotten up to all sorts of treats. Oh, and what have you brought?" Hermione offered up the fruit tray. "I figured we could multiply it a bit if we need. I've got a great charm." Other pops of people apperating in began to sound off, so Molly and Arthur left her to add her fruit to the long table of food Molly put out. Hermione was clearing a spot when she felt someone looking at her. She turned and caught Charlie giving her a smile. Hermione smiled back, a little unsure of exactly what that smile meant. The smile was off somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't as though Charlie hadn't met her before. They knew each other. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. Either that or she had a bogie in her nose. Hermione turned and ducked into the house to go check. 

As she came out of the loo, bogie free, she was nearly knocked down by Oliver Wood. "Hey!" She lost her footing, but Oliver's quick reflexes stopped her from cracking her head open on the tub. "I was going to say watch it, but... thanks?" She blinked up at him, seeing that familiar smile. Everyone had had a crush on Oliver when they were at school. He was _that_ boy, the one every girl and some of the boys thought was sexy as hell. "Welcome," he returned as he popped her back onto her feet. "It's a busy house. Might want to look both ways before leaving the toilet." He winked at her. He honestly winked and Hermione thought she saw a bloody sparkle in his eye. Despite herself, Hermione laughed. She also happened to notice that Oliver had gotten even broader and stronger. So maybe that little school girl crush wasn't so dead after all. "Will do," she threw off an awkward salute and turned on her heel, horrified with herself. Ginny watched the whole thing from behind the table in the kitchen, snickering behind her hand. She did stop when Hermione shot her a filthy look before going to lament what a moron she was. 

"Don't worry about it. Oliver has that effect on everybody. I just tripped over my own tongue out there because he winked at me." They both felt the sting of a man far too appealing being far too flirty and not doing anything about it. For years it had been a huge age difference. At least that's what it had felt like until now. Now, though, she could look at him with a woman's eyes. Hermione considered for a moment that she as no longer a child. If she wanted to do something with Oliver Wood, she could. "I'm going to sleep with him." Hermione was looking down at the crackers she was multiplying when she heard the spoon Ginny was using drop. "No, I don't want to hear it, Ginny. I'm a grown woman and I can..." Ginny was grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to see what had made her drop that spoon in the first place. 

Hermione's eyes burned with the image of Oliver Wood pinning Charlie Weasley up against the shed. They thought no one could see them because everyone was outside in the field. Of course Charlie would know the spots you were least likely to be seen. Oliver's thigh moved between Charlie's legs and he had the smaller man's hands pinned up over his head. "I can't watch this," Ginny said as she turned around. She wasn't upset because it was homosexual, at least Hermione hoped that wasn't the reason. She just assumed Ginny was upset that her brother was getting frisky behind the shed with her former crush, with everyone's former crush. Hermione found that she wasn't compelled to look away at all. In fact, she was more than a little drawn to the image of that sandy blonde head pressed in against Charlie's chest, the redhead's shirt rucked up enough for Oliver to be abusing one of his nipples between his teeth. Hermione felt a flush grow across her chest and creep up her neck. It felt like her veins were on fire and all she could do was watch.

Charlie bared his throat to Oliver and Oliver took advantage of the other quidditch player's openness. Hermione thought that Oliver would have dropped Charlie to his knees right then and there if there hadn't been a crowd on the other side of the house. "Damn." It was all she could really say. If Oliver was gay, she hadn't a chance. It really was a shame, especially if what they said about his cock was true. From the way Oliver had to shove a hand over Charlie's mouth to keep him quiet, Hermione expected that the rumors of Oliver's sexual prowess mightn't have been exaggerated. That made her even more regretful. "Gay or taken," she grumbled under her breath, still watching. Ginny came back past, grumbling about finding a hose to get them off of each other and Hermione turned away, knocking the dish of crackers on the floor. She swore loudly, realizing that the window was open too late. When she looked up, Charlie looked pissed at being interrupted and Oliver was smiling. He was smiling _right at her_.. Hermione's insides turned lava hot and it felt like the dampness between her thighs was painfully obvious... through walls and trees. It was insane, but Oliver had that kind of gaze. Hermione swore he could almost smell her. She spun and headed outside in the other direction to get some air and to get away from that moisture-inducing smile. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Oliver Wood kept looking at her. Hermione was relatively certain that she was imagining things right up until he leveled out with her near his hoops. "Charlie gets a little jealous sometimes. Don't mind him." Hermione blinked and looked at Charlie down at the middle of the pitch near Harry. Charlie sent a quaffle flying past Luna's head, looking gleeful about it. "H... how long have you two been a couple?" Hermione was going to be cool about this. She had no problem with guys being with guys or girls being with girls. People's business was people's business, and who the hell was she to tell anyone else what to do? She just hadn't expected Oliver Wood and Charlie Weasley to be gay. Or, even more, to be gay _together_. She told herself that that said far more about her own biases than about the two of them. "We've screwed around on and off since we were in school," Oliver told her honestly. "Been together for two years in October." The quaffle came their way and Hermione was forced to focus on it instead of thinking about Charlie and Oliver getting up to dirty things in the locker room after quidditch practice.

Hermione's team didn't get the points that time, and she was drawn away from Oliver for the rest of the game. She'd really wanted to hear more and hoped she'd have a chance when the game was over or when they took a break. "Stop staring." She turned and saw Charlie close, his broom just under hers. "I know he looks amazing on the broom, but stop staring. We're going to lose." Charlie flew away and she didn't know if he was angry with her or if he just wanted to win. Maybe both. Her team had Harry who was the best seeker, but Oliver was the best keeper and wasn't letting anything through. Charlie worked well with George to keep the bludgers away for the short time Hermione played. Arthur came back in and relieved Hermione after about forty-five minutes and she was so glad because it was getting hard to sit on that broom. How did boys do it with their bits dangling down there? Hell, she wondered how Ginny was always so comfortable on her broom. Hermione gave a moment's thought to the fact that her discomfort might have more to do with the fact that she hadn't stopped squirming since she'd seen Oliver kissing Charlie against the shed. She was grateful she was wearing jeans so no one would notice the dampness. 

"Alright, you're going to start dropping over if you don't come down and eat!" Hermione hadn't been ready for Molly's charm-enhanced voice and jumped a mile, heart pounding. It didn't help that she'd been lost thinking about the inside of Charlie's forearm. "I want you to take a time out or start swapping out." The game was still going and Harry swooped over to acknowledge Molly. "Hey, Hermione... can you start rotating people out, make sure everyone eats so Molly doesn't get upset?" Molly reached up to pat his cheek and tell him he was a good boy before he caught sight of the snitch and went zooming off after it. Hermione considered the crew she had to deal with. Harry had asked her because he knew she'd be fair and take out equally matched players and not put any one team at a disadvantage. She whistled and got the attention of the players on the ground. "We're going to start rotating in and out so everyone can eat. I need half of you to come eat now." Hermione started the business of making sure everyone got to eat, taking a beer from Ginny when she started and keeping nice buzz going most of the night. It was incredible to let herself be 'off duty' for a little bit. She had been looking forward to these two days off for a month now, knowing that she was going to be hung over tomorrow and therefore having scheduled in extra study the rest of the week to make up for it being a lazy shit tomorrow. By the time everyone was fed, the game was still going but people were starting to peel off with kids or jobs to deal with. Soon only the young people were outside, Molly and Arthur telling everyone that they were to sleep here if they were drunk. No one was apperating under the influence on their watch. 

Harry caught the snitch to end the overly long game, but it was Oliver's team that won. Hermione had no idea what time it was and didn't really care as the bonfire really got going and the drinks started flowing even more freely. She had nibbled a little earlier, but now that they were all starting to tie one on, she decided she needed a little bit more in her system if she was going to stay upright. Hermione Granger was no lightweight, but she was not stupid either. Drinking on a near empty stomach was a bad idea no matter what you were doing. She'd also planed ahead as far as calories were concerned, so she was going to splurge today and was quite excited about letting go. She was bending over the food table to inspect what was left of her fruit, trying to decide if she'd multiply it, "might want to firm up the banana." Hermione dropped her beer, but Oliver caught it, grinning. "Oh come on. Surely I haven't offended the girl I saw peeping at Charlie and I through the kitchen window." 

Hermione turned bright red and was so grateful that it was dark out. "About that, I'm sorry and I won't say anything. Ginny did see, though." Oliver waved it away and shook his head. "Charlie can handle her." Everyone in Ginny's life had a few of the redhead's secrets, so it wasn't hard to keep her quiet if you really needed to. "What I wanted to ask you, though, was what you thought." Hermione blinked and Oliver continued. "The look on your face did not say disgust." He leaned in a little, whispering in her ear. "The look on your face said _show me more_." She shivered. Oliver made her bloody shiver and she pulled back, shaking her head. "I have already been warned off by your boyfriend," she assured him, trying to make grand, open hand gestures to assure anyone who might be looking that she was no threat. She didn't want to take chances with another Weasley temper. "No worries from here." She was trying to deflect but Oliver's body was radiating warmth in the cool night air and all she really wanted to do was fling herself at him. "I'm not worried." Oliver ran his hand down her arm, lightly touching the bare skin below her elbow. "I meant it about the banana." 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Luna was drunk as a skunk by midnight and Neville took her home to get some rest. Harry was still going strong along with most of the players, laughing and being a boy. Hermione kept up with them, surprising everyone around at what a raunchy sense of humor she'd developed in college. It was nice because she barely had to talk to Ron the entire time. He'd brought his new girlfriend and was doting on her. Hermione was pleasant, if distant, and more than a little glad she seemed to have a constant supply of drink despite not actually asking to be refilled or passed another. She got up at one point to stretch her legs and warm up in the house, bringing as many empties as she could with her. Oliver popped up after her, grabbing more trash. "I'll help you." Charlie popped up after Oliver. "I'll show you where mum keeps the extra bins." Hermione hoped Charlie wasn't angry with her. She knew how jealous Weasleys could be and didn't particularly feel like being on the receiving end of the wrath of the redhead. She waited to speak until they were halfway to the house, well out of earshot of the other guests who were singing quidditch songs quite loudly. "Charlie, I... want you to know that I won't say anything. I'm totally fine with you and Oliver being gay." 

Charlie looked at her, brow raised. "Gay? We're not gay, Hermione. We are interested in many, many things sexually." Hermione's hands were full so when they got to the house, she had to wait for Charlie to open the door. Oliver was close enough that Hermione could smell the beer on his breath and the sweat that had long since dried on his skin. Normally neither of those smells would have gotten to her, but today it seemed like everything was turning her on. "So... you kissing another man doesn't make you gay?" Charlie clucked his tongue as he pulled out the extra bin bags from under the kitchen sink. "Not at all," Oliver replied as he dropped the trash he had been carrying into the bag Charlie was holding as quietly as he possibly could. Hermione was about to ask how in the world that made sense when Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up onto the balls of her feet for a kiss. Was it her imagination or was his hand covering most of her back? Oliver's kiss was firm, unrelenting until she relaxed and kissed him back. They went on for some time, and it was the door opening and closing that shook Hermione from the kiss. She looked up to see Charlie was gone.

Oliver moved Hermione's hair back from her neck and kissed across her collar bone to the neck of her shirt. "He's going to tell everyone you're more drunk than you thought and that I'm on my way to passing out, too. He's going to call it a night, too, and we're all going to go back to our flat." Oliver's voice was a purr that brought goose flesh up on Hermione's arms ... among other places. "Charlie and I are both bisexual and our relationship is about as open as one can be. We discussed it and we both want you." Hermione was tempted to pinch herself. It wasn't like she and Ron hadn't had sex, but that wasn't a spectacular affair. Hermione was secretly intriuged by the idea of having Charlie. How different would it be with another Weasley? 

"Even if you don't want to have sex, we want you to come and watch. It's one of my kinks." Oliver's voice poured out over her skin like honey on a warm day and Hermione sighed deeply, just listening. She found it really difficult to say anything with Oliver's lips caressing the spot behind her left ear where the skin was paper thin. She tried to decide if she was drunk, or maybe asleep. She realized she was neither. Buzzed, yes, but she was capable of making decisions for herself. "So what do you say, Hermione Granger?" Oliver's lips came up to engulf her earlobe and suck on it for a moment. "Come home with us tonight." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Charlie and Oliver's place turned out to be a loft on top of an old warehouse near Cardiff Bay. It was actually quite lovely and close to where Oliver practiced, relatively speaking. Since Oliver's question, Hermione hadn't said much, but came with them, letting Charlie take them both through since he was the one who was totally sober. He stayed sober at his mother's house, but once he got home, Charlie immediately went to the rather impressive bar that stood near the tall windows in one corner. "What's your poison," Charlie asked gamely, giving Hermione a once over. It was the first time that she'd felt him properly look at her. Charlie never gave her a second glance in all the time she'd spent with his family growing up. "... I've been on beer most of the night, should stay with that, right?" Charlie clucked his tongue and told her that he had just the thing. 

Hermione wandered around the living room as Charlie mixed them drinks and Oliver went to put away the containers of food Molly had told them to take. She'd pre-planed to make extra so all the kids could take something home. Thinking about Molly wasn't doing a whole lot for her libido, truth be told, so she tried to put the woman out of her mind. Charlie came in behind her and handed the drink around the side, making her jump a little, her body brushing his. Yep, that took her mind off of Molly. "Sorry, didn't see you." Hermione took it, giving him a smile as she turned, but he didn't let go of her. He let his hand trail up her arm to her shoulder then across the back of her neck. "I'm jealous." Hermione was shivering, not sure what the hell she'd just stepped in. Charlie's eyes were hard to read, but his body was not. Well, it was hard, but that had nothing to do with reading. "I didn't mean to...." Her words were cut off when Charlie took her mouth. Later she'd try to describe Charlie's kissing to a friend and that would be the only way she could put it. He took total control and possession of her in that moment, and Hermione was relatively sure she'd have followed him anywhere for that split second. "Oliver got to kiss you and all I got to do was look. Now we're even," he said over Hermione's shoulder, looking at Oliver. 

"E... even," she asked, looking between them. "I don't want...." Charlie cupped her face in one hand, his index finger gently resting across her lips. "You're not. We don't have a checklist somewhere, we aren't in competition. Besides, Ron would have gone ballistic if I'd made any sort of move and you know it." Oliver came closer, taking Charlie's drink and having a go from it before speaking. "He's talked about you since before it was proper." Oliver leaned in and kissed Charlie's cheek in mock apology for revealing his secret. "Then there's his baby brother to think about. The two of you, all those years.... yes, no, yes, no, yes, no.... " Oliver rolled his eyes in frustration and peeled off, flopping down on the couch and holding his hand out for Charlie. "So glad that's over. What about you?" 

Hermione stood there, watching Charlie go sit next to Oliver, watching Charlie watch her. She burned in places she hadn't known could burn. Could one actually feel arousal in each individual cell? "... wh...." She wondered if she was shit faced or if she just had zero blood left in her brain. Quickly she recited pi out to fifteen places in her head and felt a little bit better about her mental capabilities. "Ron... Are you glad it's over?" Oliver's fingers ran down the back of Charlie's neck in a casual move, finding a spot that was clearly hurting and rubbing his thumb into it hard. Charlie's deep groan knocked her out of her thought and she had to refocus. "Ron... yes, glad that's over. Now... how... how does this sort of thing work?" Oliver laughed and echoed _this sort of thing_. "You're a bright girl, Hermione. We go to bed and we see what we like. If we like it, we keep doing it. If we don't, we stop." That seemed reasonable. It seemed entirely sane and she didn't know why she was laughing. "She's nervous," Charlie told Oliver plainly. "Hermione...." Charlie held his hand out to her, gesturing for her to come closer. "I want to calm you down a bit. Can I do that?" 

Calming down sounded like a brilliant idea, so she nodded. Charlie was on his feet in a moment, looking over to Oliver and raising a brow. "Come here." He took her hand and moved her closer, not yanking her, just gently drawing her over until she stood with her back to Oliver. "I have wanted to do this for ages, always said it would help you relax." Charlie waggled his brow as his hands went to her fly, unbuttoning and pulling down the zip in a quick move. "... pink." He waited for Oliver to offer his vote of "Gryffindor red," before Charlie slid Hermione's jeans down to find that she had on a dark gray cheeky panty. "Surprised you both." Charlie's hands moved down her legs, sliding her pants off as he sunk to his knees. "Look, she speaks! Keep it up, love," the redhead said lustily as his thumbs traced the inside of her knees. "You smell so good." Charlie's face pressed low against her stomach and Hermione could feel the muscles trembling as Oliver guided her back to sit in his clothed lap. It was amazing to her that both Oliver and Charlie were clothed and she was the one without any trousers. 

The smell of her was thick between her thighs, and Charlie kissed and licked every available bit of flesh, greedily stealing every molecule of that smell he could in deep pulls of air. Hermione had had a few people go down on her and that was fine. She had even had an orgasm with one, though that was due far more to her own fingers on her clit than with what the guy was doing with his tongue. No one had ever spent this much time kissing and sensitizing the skin. Charlie took his time to kiss from her knee to her thigh then right down to the insides of her ankles. Hermione found herself spreading out, her back pressing into Oliver as she relaxed, thighs falling open naturally for Charlie. She felt ready to tip over into orgasm without even taking her panties off. 

Oliver slung a strong arm around her waist, loose and calm, as he looked over her shoulder at Charlie adoring her body. "How long have you been wet," Oliver purred in her ear? His free hand crept slowly under her shirt, pushing it out of the way until he was cupping one breast clad in the same fabric as her sex. "... shed." It was all she could say because Charlie was using his teeth to move aside the strip of fabric between her legs. "So all day, Charlie. She's been thinking about us all day." Charlie seemed to acknowledge his boyfriend's words with a gentle lap against the super-heated folds of her body and it was a good thing that Oliver was strong and ready for the way her body arched into the sensation. 

Hermione seriously needed to consider if this was a dream or not. She didn't usually have sex dreams. Most of her dreams were about missing exams or falling, and she didn't think that, even with her sexual advances, that she would have imagined two quidditch players wanting her, focusing on _her_. "Oh!" The sound was high, surprise as Charlie used calloused fingertips to spread her open. "Ok," he asked immediately, waiting for the nod before continuing. "Charlie is quite the artist with his mouth." Oliver turned Hermione's head so he could kiss her, letting Charlie be Charlie between her thighs. He relished the smells and sounds of sex more than anyone Oliver had ever known, and sometimes just watching him enjoy another person was enough to get Oliver rock hard. "Get comfortable," Oliver encouraged Hermione, shifting her around on his lap until they were both comfortable and Charlie had a clear space to work in. Bless his heart, he looked annoyed that Oliver was moving Hermione around and all but dove back in when she was situated, making the poor girl jump and cry out loud enough for it to sound back at them against the high walls of the living room. 

Oliver pulled Hermione's shirt off, but left her in her bra, kissing her shoulders and stroking her stomach as Charlie's glorious mouth did everything it could to make her scream. Charlie did this flicking thing with the tip of his tongue that made her body clench so hard she saw stars. There were times she felt almost ready to wet herself but held back. Within minutes, Hermione's legs were open even wider and Charlie had his hands in the mix even more. Tender, filthy words poured from Oliver's mouth as he watched Charlie devour Hermione. She looked like her body was touching a live wire and by the time Charlie was pushing a finger into her, Oliver had to hold her a bit tighter. "That's it... let it go. Let him take you over." Hermione cried out as one finger turned to two, the normal burn of that stretch nonexistant. She was used to a certain amount of pain with sex and almost wondered where it was. Almost. Right now she was far too focused on how Charlie's fingers were moving, almost pulling down, making her feel incredibly full. Hermione's vision swam and she cried out, quite loudly, Charlie's name bouncing off the walls. She felt like she was soaring, like Charlie was inflating her until she was ready to burst. 

She didn't remember the orgasm entirely, just that she thought she was about to pass out before her body went wild. It was a damn good thing that Oliver had her by the waist. He'd freed her breasts over the cups of her bra at some point and they bounced as she cried out and humped her hips against Charlie's eager face. Charlie's voice was muffled by the folds of her sex around his mouth, the vibrations cutting right through her. Hermione's body rolled, the orgasm unrelenting in its total takeover of her mind and body, and Oliver was encouraging her with kisses and caresses, with words about how beautiful she was. Charlie was unrelenting in the pursuit of her pleasure and didn't stop until her body was a trembling mess. Even then, he kept his head resting on her thigh, occasionally leaning in to kiss her stomach or even give her clit another little suck just to get her to cry out his name. She worked with him, following her pleasure as closely as she could until things were too sensitive and she had to pull back.

Hermione opened her eyes, wondering when she'd closed them, and looked around. Oliver was still holding her, his hand cupping her left breast, playing with the nipple. And Charlie rested with his head on her thigh, stroking up and down her sides. When he saw that she was back with them, Oliver smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Welcome back." Hermione blinked at him then looked down at Charlie who, incidentally, was a very messy eater. "Wow." Hermione was a woman of many words, but there were few that could actually describe the sensations she'd just experienced at these men's hearts. She reached down and drew Charlie up to kiss him, pulling him close. Oliver was holding her from behind and Charlie was pressed into her in front, sandwiching her between their warmth and hardness. "Think we could take round two to the bedroom?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the LJ group hprarefest's 2013 fest based on a prompt from the boards.


End file.
